Prompt: Pokemon baby naming
by katebeckettisafangirl
Summary: Loosely inspired by a prompt about Castle attempting to name Lily after a Pokemon.


Author's note: This was inspired by the prompt "Beckett telling Lily how lucky she was that Beckett stopped Castle from naming her after a pokemon". It does not fill the prompt and for that I am sorry, but my mind just went in a different direction with baby naming and Pokemon.

Word count: 848

* * *

"What do you think of the name Eve?"

Kate pauses as she climbs into bed beside him. Castle has his head bent over his phone and she smiles. He's spent months throwing the most obscure baby names at her, names that mark their kid out for trouble before it's even had a chance to prove anyone otherwise. She smiles a tiny flicker of hope inside her that finally he's thinking seriously about this. "I like it," she bit her lip. "Eve," she repeated it. "Elegant."

"What about Eevee?"

"Evie? Cute nickname," she shrugged climbing in beside him and picking up her phone and opening the baby names note she had started a few weeks ago. "Shall I add Eve to the mutual list?"

"Hmm? Oh I prefer Eevee."

"I don't know Castle, I'm not sure how well Evie will age. I mean it suits a little kid or an old lady, but what about 30 year old Evie? And need I remind you that you turned down Rosie on those exact same grounds?" She rolled her eyes and added Eve to her list, leaving the mutual list irritatingly empty.

"Rosie?" Castle shifted and scrolled some more on his phone. "I said no to that?"

"Yeah, you said 'no plant names' and said Rosie was 'too cutesy' and that she'd never get anywhere with an old lady name."

"Oh, well I like some plant names. Ivy is a nice name."

"Ivy," Kate smiled again testing it out. "Yeah, I like that."

"Ivy sounds like she's going places. A little bit mysterious, but intelligent," his wife gave him a grin and came to rest next to him. "Almost like she could be an academic. Professor Ivy Castle."

"Hmm…. Ivy Castle?" She screwed her face up. "Nope."

"You're right, that's a problem. What about Willow?"

"Willow Castle," she mused. "Yeah, I like that." She grinned at him and finally added something to their mutual list. Castle pulled her closer to him, resting one arm around her shoulders while still scrolling through his phone with the other.

"Oh, and add Eevee, I think it's worth consideration."

She dutifully tapped out E-V-I-E.

"Oh, no, no. E-E-V-E-E."

"What?" She looked at him in disbelief as she wriggled around trying to find a comfortable position for her back.

"I like Eevee spelt, double E, V, double E."

"Castle that's ridiculous, nobody is going to know how to pronounce that."

"But don't you like the sound? And it looks so much closer to Eve."

"What about Lily?" She asked hopefully happy to finally be getting somewhere with this discussion and confident she could score Eevee off soon if they had enough other options.

"Lily is ok," he shrugged. "Nothing special. But you like Rose?"

"Yeah, I'd like to consider it," Beckett shrugged typing Lily above Eevee on her list.

"What about Roselia?"

"That's quite the mouthful."

"Roserade?" He suggested and Beckett promptly pulled a face. "Budew?" He tried, sensing the tide was turning against him.

"Castle, where the hell are you getting these names?" She snatched his phone from him.

Castle cursed himself for a moment as Beckett's brow furrowed and she took in the screen.

"Are you serious right now?" She fixed him with raised eyebrows. "You want to name our baby after some craze?"

"Some craze? Beckett, Pokemon has been around since the 90s, that's not a craze, that's enduring popularity! It's a global phenomenon!"

"No."

"Oh come on, some of them are perfectly nice names! You liked Eve and Willow! You said-"

"Before I knew you wanted to name our child after monsters!"

"But look how cute it is!" Castle protested pulling up the Eevee he had caught earlier that day. "Look at it! And so powerful! It's a great name."

"No."

"You're not even discussing this," he complained incredulously.

"That's exactly what we're doing right now Castle, discussing it, and I refuse to name our daughter after a Pokemon." They stared at each other for a few moments until he conceded. "So Eevee, Eve, Evie are all out. Willow?"

"Well, you see Professor Willow isn't technically a Pokemon," Castle began, but Beckett had already deleted the name.

"Lily?"

"Not that I can think of, that was your suggestion."

"OK, Lily stays. Rose and Rosie are out," she announced deleting Rosie from her own list.

"Well, we've got one more name than the last argument ended with," Castle smiled, nudging her shoulder and bringing his hand to rest on top of her bump and give it a gentle rub.

She smiled. "We'll get there."

"I quite like Lily," Castle said trying the name out. "Lily Castle. Yup, I'd still consider that." Beckett gave him a sleepy smile and entwined her hand with his on top of her bump. "You know, Vulpix wouldn't be a bad middle name. Lily Vulpix Castle."

"No way," she shook her head without opening her eyes that had drifted closed.

"I'll try again when you're hopped up on drugs at the hospital," he kissed the crown of her head lightly as she let out a little puff of laughter.

* * *

Author's note: Apologies to anyone named Evie/Eevee, I actually like the name. Eevee is my favorite Pokemon and I just wanted it to have a starring role in the story! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a little review if you did, or if you have anything you want to say about the story, or even just tell me your favorite pokemon. You can also find me (and some more of my fanfic) on tumblr at katebeckettisafangirl dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
